icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Norris Division
The NHL's Norris Division was formed in 1974 as part of the Prince of Wales Conference. The division moved to the Clarence Campbell Conference in 1981. The division existed for 19 seasons until 1993. The division was named in honor of James E. Norris. It is the fore-runner of the NHL's Central Division. It was often referred to as the Chuck Norris Division because of the intense rivalries between it constituent teams, especially the Chicago Blackhawks and the Detroit Red Wings, led to many games becoming bloodbaths- fights, bench-clearing brawls and stick fouls. Division lineups 1974–1979 *Detroit Red Wings *Los Angeles Kings *Montreal Canadiens *Pittsburgh Penguins *Washington Capitals Changes from the 1973–1974 season *The Norris Division is formed as a result of NHL realignment *The Detroit Red Wings and Montreal Canadiens come from the Eastern Division *The Los Angeles Kings and Pittsburgh Penguins come from the Western Division *The Washington Capitals were added as an expansion team 1979–1981 *Detroit Red Wings *Hartford Whalers *Los Angeles Kings *Montreal Canadiens *Pittsburgh Penguins Changes from the 1978–1979 season *The Hartford Whalers were granted entry into the NHL from the World Hockey Association (WHA) *The Washington Capitals move to the Patrick Division 1981–1982 *Chicago Black Hawks *Detroit Red Wings *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Toronto Maple Leafs *Winnipeg Jets Changes from the 1980–1981 season *The Norris Division switches from the Prince of Wales Conference to the Clarence Campbell Conference *The Hartford Whalers and Montreal Canadiens move to the Adams Division *The Pittsburgh Penguins move to the Patrick Division *The Los Angeles Kings move to the Smythe Division *The Minnesota North Stars and Toronto Maple Leafs move in from the Adams Division *The Chicago Black Hawks, St. Louis Blues, and Winnipeg Jets move in from the Smythe Division 1982–1986 *Chicago Black Hawks *Detroit Red Wings *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1981–1982 season *The Winnipeg Jets return to the Smythe Division when the Colorado Rockies move to East Rutherford, New Jersey to become the New Jersey Devils; the Devils are moved from the Smythe Division to the Patrick Division. 1986–1992 *Chicago Blackhawks *Detroit Red Wings *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1985–1986 season *Chicago changes their nickname from the Black Hawks to the Blackhawks 1992–1993 *Chicago Blackhawks *Detroit Red Wings *Minnesota North Stars *St. Louis Blues *Tampa Bay Lightning *Toronto Maple Leafs Changes from the 1991–1992 season *The Tampa Bay Lightning were added as an expansion team After the 1992–1993 season The league was reformatted into two conferences with two divisions each: *Eastern Conference **Atlantic Division **Northeast Division *Western Conference **Central Division **Pacific Division Regular Season Division Champions *1975 - Montreal Canadiens (47–14–19, 113 pts) *1976 - Montreal Canadiens (58–11–11, 127 pts) *1977 - Montreal Canadiens (60–8–12, 132 pts) *1978 - Montreal Canadiens (59–10–11, 129 pts) *1979 - Montreal Canadiens (52–17–11, 115 pts) *1980 - Montreal Canadiens (47–20–13, 107 pts) *1981 - Montreal Canadiens (45–22–13, 103 pts) *1982 - Minnesota North Stars (37–23–20, 94 pts) *1983 - Chicago Black Hawks (47–23–10, 104 pts) *1984 - Minnesota North Stars (39–31–10, 88 pts) *1985 - St. Louis Blues (37–31–12, 86 pts) *1986 - Chicago Black Hawks (39–33–8, 86 pts) *1987 - St. Louis Blues (32–33–15, 79 pts) *1988 - Detroit Red Wings (41–28–11, 93 pts) *1989 - Detroit Red Wings (34–34–12, 80 pts) *1990 - Chicago Blackhawks (41–33–6, 88 pts) *1991 - Chicago Blackhawks (49–23–8, 106 pts) *1992 - Detroit Red Wings (43–25–12, 98 pts) *1993 - Chicago Blackhawks (47–25–12, 106 pts) Playoff Division Champions From the 1981–82 season until 1992–93, the playoff champion of the Norris Division met the playoff champion of the Smythe Division in the Campbell Conference Finals. The Norris champions lost the first ten of these conference finals as well as the last one, winning only in 1991 and 1992 (where in both cases they lost the Stanley Cup Final). *1982 - Chicago Black Hawks *1983 - Chicago Black Hawks *1984 - Minnesota North Stars *1985 - Chicago Black Hawks *1986 - St. Louis Blues *1987 - Detroit Red Wings *1988 - Detroit Red Wings *1989 - Chicago Blackhawks *1990 - Chicago Blackhawks *1991 - Minnesota North Stars *1992 - Chicago Blackhawks *1993 - Toronto Maple Leafs Stanley Cup Winners produced #1976 - Montreal Canadiens #1977 - Montreal Canadiens #1978 - Montreal Canadiens #1979 - Montreal Canadiens Norris Division Titles Won By Team See also *NHL Eastern Division *NHL Western Division *Adams Division *Patrick Division *Smythe Division *Atlantic Division (NHL) *Central Division (NHL) *Northeast Division (NHL) *Pacific Division (NHL) Category:NHL Divisions